


slaps u jk it's now a chocotemp oneshot compilation

by cyrocypher



Series: HCLW (mostly grg and chocotemp) fics [cyrocypher] [2]
Category: HCLW (Webcomic), 열렙전사 | Hardcore Leveling Warrior (Webcomic)
Genre: An. Atla AU., Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst?????????????????, Falling (like literally), How Do I Tag, I don't actually mention their names, Lucid Adventure - Freeform, M/M, Not a continuation of the previous fic, The ship's like super lowkey in the first chapter, Vague, a bit of a vent, but referring as "Bibi" is?? so informal too, i'll be honest, isn't clear that it's an atla au but it is, referring to Bibi as "Choco Bibi" is weird, sorry - Freeform, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrocypher/pseuds/cyrocypher
Summary: Decided to make this into a oneshot compilation because uh. I kind of can.
Relationships: (but lowkey) - Relationship, (like. really lowkey), Tempest & Choco Bibi, Tempest/Choco Bibi
Series: HCLW (mostly grg and chocotemp) fics [cyrocypher] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811194
Kudos: 3





	slaps u jk it's now a chocotemp oneshot compilation

**Author's Note:**

> Atla AU, more info on my Tumblr (the specific hc post is https://ceo-of-choco-bibi.tumblr.com/post/625062980972838913/atla-au) 
> 
> Bibi is an earthbender, he's not blind but his eyesight is terrible. Tempest is a waterbender who grew up in Ba Sing Se after the fire nation killed his parents. He can't properly water bend and uses weapons instead. He can heal and still bend water, but not use it for fighting because he's not used to it. Soup is an air bender with more experience in his homeland before it was attacked.

He’s falling.

The wind howls in his ear as he drops from the stars, tossing his curly hair and whipping his clothes to cling onto his skin. The air is deadly cold, the chilling temperature would probably have him shivering to his bones if not for the fact he was falling through the sky.

He waves his arms at a feeble attempt at gaining momentum, floundering like a fish. Wind slaps at his face in a passionate kiss, heating his cheeks to a rosy red. The air knocks the breath out of his chest; he falls at an alarming rate into blue.

Blue, blue,

Blue.

He’s surrounded. The sky envelops him in a looming embrace, and the sea below traps him in the cerulean. The line between sea and sky blurs at the horizon, but it doesn’t matter since everything looks blurry anyways. His glasses had tumbled off the crook of his nose the moment he began his ungraceful descent, leaving him blind, in this nightmarish azure. He can barely see anything in front of his face, flailing fingers hazy at the edges and messy hair obscuring his vision. The sky and sea form a painting of bold monotone void.

He tumbles, tumbles, tumbles, grasping desperately at the air. “Help me,” he thinks. He fumbles for something to grab onto, something solid to lean on. His hands find himself.

In the air, he curls; tucks his knees into his chest, grasps tightly onto his arms, still falling.

Don’t cry.

The wind scrapes at his eyes and tears threaten to spill. His eyes are sore from searching; they focus on nothing, and run after everything. The bright blue floods his vision, and he scrambles for something to **see **, to **be aware of.******

Don’t cry.

Falling is cold, and lonely. His voice barely reaches his ears and for once, he truly believes he’s alone. Suspended in the air, he clings onto himself. His fingers slip and he tightens his grip, it truly feels as if he were melting. Melting, into water, merging with the sea. With the sky. He’ll be one with his grave in a few moments.

Maybe if he’d spread out to slow his fall, he might’ve simply plunged into the water below and survived. The fear grips his stomach like a vice grip. He compresses into a tight ball; he freezes, he falls. His friends fight on the metal battleship he fell from, meters above him. He’s going to die falling and ** ** ** ** **no one will see.**********

Don’t…

A dry sob catches in his throat. He shuts his eyes with a last plea. **************Help me. I can’t see.**************

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

A boy of the Earth curls into himself and falls through the stars. ******************I don’t want to die.******************

********************\-----------------------** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_(His angel falls for him._

_In every way, every manner of speaking, he falls._

_They tumble together, through the rolling fields, through his hazy memory, through the blue sky._

_His angel reached for him, and he grabbed on.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Context they're fighting on a airship and Choco Bibi gets yeeted out and Tempest and Drip Soup are trying to get him before he dies, Soup because he's actually an airbender and could probably save him easily and Tempest because... he didn't think this through and just jumped.  
> I promised to post the rest but writing pairings still feels really weird to me, like I feel I'll get judged for doing this. Anyways, I have most of the things written out already. Go check out my tumblr if you haven't already :D https://ceo-of-choco-bibi.tumblr.com/  
> \--  
> I hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudo or a comment if you did :,)  
> HMU if u want to talk about HCLW and stuff;;;;; I need mutuals I'm so lonely


End file.
